Introducing, Peach
by candydrop999
Summary: My first fanfic, introducing my MLP: FIM OC, Peach. And also Eclaire, another OC Who'll probably get her own story too.


Peach hummed to herself as she put the last finishing touches on her newest painting. She stepped back and gazed proudly at her work. This time she'd painted a beautiful landscape of Sweet Apple Acres. She sketched out every detail, from the apple tree orchids to the little barn where Big Macintosh made his infamous apple cider. By personel request of Apple Bloom, she'd even done a quick drawing of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' treehouse in the Apple family's private land. Once the drawing was properly outlined, the pony artist then chose the appropriate colour palette and started work on the acrylic painting. She'd been working at this piece for two weeks now, taking careful time to make sure every little piece was to satisfaction. Finally, the fruits of her labour were finished.

She set her paint brush down for cleaning, when a sudden knocking came from her front door. Thinking fast, the unicorn grabbed a splotchy paint-filled sheet and threw it over the large canvas, completely hiding it from view. She wanted the Apple family to see it before any other pony. Quickly tossing off her apron, Peach answered the door.

"Hey Peach!" The amber-coloured unicorn immediantly smiled when her two best friends greeted her with warm grins. Eclaire, a bakery enthusiast earth pony. And Vinyl Scratch, a fellow unicorn with a passion for music, had been Peach's friends since pony high.

"Hi girls, c'mon in!" The painter grinned, gesturing inside her studio. Eclaire ws the first to take notice of the cloth-covered canvas, surrounded by palettes and many different brushes.

"Working on a new masterpiece?" She questioned, teasingly running a hoof down the side of the large square. Peach playfully swatted her hoof away and grinned.

"Actually, I've only just finished the whole thing. But I want my client to be the first to see it, so no touching!" She gently scolded to the coffee-coloured pony. Vinyl chuckled and pushed down her purple-tinted glasses to give her artist friend a pointed stare.

"Can you at least give us a clue as to what it is? A portrait? Landscape, maybe?" Peach giggled, then an idea flashed through her head. Without answering Vinyl's question, She rushed to another corner of the room. Using her horn, Peach gently pulled out another covered canvas from underneath a stack of other pieces of work. With a conspirational wink to her puzzled friends, she stood the canvas up onto the workbench beside her.

"I don't want to show you my newest one. But, this particular oil-based painting is going up to Cloudsdale in two days." Peach's horn glowered with magic as she prepared herself to unvail her work. Once more, she turned to her friends.

"You two are the first ponies to see this!" And with that, She pulled off the cover.

In unison, Eclaire and Vinyl let out an amazed gasp. The light from the afternoon sun shone through the window behind them, illuminating every detail on the colourful piece. Vinyl's glasses threatened to slip from her nose as her eyes widened. Several moments passed, until Eclaire spoke up in a hushed voice.

"Is that...Rainbow Dash?" Peach's smile grew as she herself gazed up at the portrait. Painted using rich oil paints, with the most careful skill, was a stunning portrait of Cloudsdale's fastest flyer. Dash's mane seemed to glow in the embers of the sun as her strong rose-coloured eyes stared at the audience, a bold, playful glare that looked almost too real. Her light blue coat blended in well with the light shades used to depict the sky around her. Her outstretched wings were almost reminescent of angels, hovering either side of her form.

Peach stepped back from the work bench and turned her gaze over to her speechless friends. She bit back a laugh as Eclaire shook her head in disbelief.

"It...it looks amazing! I mean, you're really improving." Peach felt a rush of happiness wash over her at the earth pony's kind words. She could always count on Eclaire to make her feel good. Vinyl propped her glasses back over her still glazed eyes and flashed Peach an impressed smile.

"You really are. You've come a long way since graduation." Peach came forward and placed a front leg over the DJ's neck, then she wrapped the other around Eclaire's, bringing all three of them together.

"We ALL have! And I would'nt be here today if I didn't have you guys for support!" All three ponies briefly exchanged a hug and a laugh. Shaking her head, as if to blink away false tears, Eclaire gently pulled out of the embrace and raised a hoof.

"This calls for a round of ice cream sundaes!" She then turned back to a still grinning Peach and quirked an eyebrow.

"If you're not still busy, how about a trip to Ponyville's new ice cream parlour? You know, to celebrate the new masterpiece?"

"And friendship!" Vinyl piped up. Peach glanced around her studio briefly. She still needed to clean her workspace up. But, she considered, a smooth ice cream would really do her some good. With a small nod, she turned to Eclaire.

"Why not?" The baker gave a small woop and darted out the door, leaving a laughing Peach and Vinyl behind her. The DJ followed suite, but turned when she realised her friend was still behind her.

"It's ok Vinyl, go on ahead. I've just gotta lock up." Vinyl nodded, shooting her a final impressed grin, before taking off after her hyper friend.

Peach sighed contently as she grabbed her keys and bag. With one arousment of her magic, the studio was doused in slight darkness, the only light comming from the setting sun. She walked to the door and turned to close it. However, as she did so, she took one last look back at her portrait of Rainbow Dash, still bathed in the deep glow of the sun. Peach could'nt wait for it to go on display at the "Cloudsdale Mueseum Of Legends."

Smiling, the unicorn closed the door, just missing the shadow of a pegasus flying over the window.

So, this is my first fanfic. It's not as good as alot of other people's work, but I suppose it'll do.

Peach and Eclaire are my OCs, and I apologise if they came off as Mary-Su material.

If there are any grammer or spelling mistakes, I also apologise.

But you know, if you can't find anything good to say, don't say anything at all. Unless of course it's polite criticismn, which I always welcome.

I hope to improve in the future and write more fanfics for more of my favourite fandoms.

Thank you for reading, if you're still here!  
> <p>


End file.
